Request: Hot desert nights
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Temari & Shika got a bit more than cozy after he takes her home. But trapped between webs of lies,kids,and a family that isnt his...His thoughts start to do a 180 as he goes threw some exciting changes inlife style.originally oneshot.
1. desert night

It had been a drop off mission. He had been assigned to just take her home then come back. The now older shikamaru was going to be a day late heading back.

" can you stay?" temari looked at him turning around in her doorway. " just to rest a day."

She had grow some bit softer to him but not around others. He distinctly rembers being flung into a pool by a strong wind as had had before refused to enter the freezing water for a swim with the other groups.

" ill stay." He leaned against a lamp post. It lit the street causing it to seem like she was half in shadow it seemed to his view at the very least.

"be right back." She walked in shuting the door behind her. he could hear some muffled talking before she came out a few minutes later full water container in hand. Raising an eyebrow he watched her move closer to him.

She lifted the flap on his bag, slowly placing the water in. she stood close as she did so. Then quickly pulling away . she walked opposite the house rather quickly.

"why the rush?" she didn't answer but moving all the faster she began to run. _So troublesome _he thought for he now had to run also to keep up. The dust kicked up behind them leaving a path. She stopped suddenly at the city edge.

"water." She held out her hand and looked at him.

He just looked at her hand. " get it yoruself you put it there."

"fine then I don't want any." She crossed her arms and faced the opposite direction.

"what did you want?" he said dropping into a crosslegged position on the sand.

"nothing." He watched her. she glanced his way to see if he cared and wanted to keep pesstering her why she had kept him late. He ignored this acting uninterested he layed back arms placed neatly behind his head.

She walked to him standing over him. _You can see up her skirt from here._ He thought to himself. " I think ill take the water now.."

"you know where it is " he shut his eyes. Then opened them quickly when he felt her body on his. She was sitting over his spot reaching into the pack.

He sprung forward. "what are you doing?" he said voice somewhat shakey.

"getting water." She smiled. _She was cute when she smiled._

"fine ." he handed her the water.

"thanks." She stood getting of him.he imedately missed the warmth from her body.

"so-" he's not one to admit he had been very turned on by her.

"yah-" she turned to him.

"why am I here?"

"I have a gift for you " she smiled again walking toward him slowly.

"gift what kind." He knew what was coming.

"do you want it?" she went to her knees equal to his sitting height.

He looked at her a smirk crossed his face. She pushed his down. Her fingers like expert spindlers had the belt gone and pants thrown somewhere along with his boxers.

She kissed gently above his member. Looking up she could see his face. She kissed it again this time using a little tongue to lick slightly where she had kissed. She felt him shiver a little. Placing her lips to the top of his elongated friend she kissed once more with a small lick.

He thrusted slightly. Begging for more. She placed her whole mouth on it taking in the inches one by one slowly till she reached back to his skin again she repeated moving quicker using her tongue and lips to add to the already building pressure. He thrusted into her mouth a few times as she went more and more bringing him to the brink.

She then kissed the top, proped her self back on her knees and watched him.

"you bitch " he sat up.

"well its not like you hated it." She licked her lips.

"no-but"

"no what, your to lazy to do anything thast why you sit there and let me do the work" she smiled slyly knowing she had pressed his buttons.

he hated when she called him lazy, his parent, sensei, friends could call him lazy but some high-tempered sand brat couldn't.

she was then thrown to her back. Held down by his hands. She sat astonished at his quick reaction. No sooner was she on the ground then his shadow hands had begun work on her top. With her breasts in full view he decided to also be devious to her.

he trailed his tongue down her collar bone to her nipple. Pressing firmly on it he began sucking softly on her gentle skin. She gave out a small pleasured moan. He lefted his head slightly and eyed her expressions as sweat formed dripping slowly down her cheeks. Bring his head down again he nibbled on the now extremly tender nipple.

She moaned again her back was arching as she did so. He kissed from there down toward her now vonerable spot.

He drove into her gentle at first before creating a rythmic pace and speeding up. The air around them became thick an dry filled with moans and breathy screams.He grunted thrusting into her a last time before he released. When he was finished he sat up next to her.

Red nail marks positioned side his shoulders going upward. Decideing the weather here was to hot added with the sweat dripping from him he deleyed dressing right away.

" shikamaru." She sat up arms wrapped around his neck.

He didn't look at her. " you want to go again?" he breathed the words slowly still regaining his breath from the first round.

She shook her head no. " im too tired."

"good then I did my job." He kissed her forhead. "Go to sleep then." He added quietly.

"how long will you stay?" she layed down again usign his knee for a pillow.

"maybe till you sleep." He stroked her hair. The bands hand been taken out in the shuffle, he had just now noticed how long it was. "I have to get back you know."

"mm-hmm" she quietly replyed. " when will you be back?"

" I don't know." He looked again into the distance watching the sun begin to rise.

When she had finally begun to sleep he returned to kohona.

"shika hokage is looking for you." A messenger said seconds after he entered the city. " she has been fumeing all day you're late."

"how troublesome" shika trudged his way to the office creaking open the door wide enough to stick his head in.

"your late." She tapped a pencil on her desk.

"yes," he still didn't enter the room.

" you have to pay a fine this time for tardyness" she tapped harder with the pencil. " I cant give you more than eight free late passes so this time it's a fine. Pay the lady downstairs. Don't be late next time."

"ehn-" he then shut the door and paying the fine he went home.

"daddy, daddy!" two small children ran to the door jumping into his arms as he opened the door.

"how was work." The young girl protested hugging his legs. " we missed you." Her brunette locks gently rubbing her cheeks.

"did you kill some people?" the boy punched at the air rapidly. His choppy brown hair moved quickly with the punched against his bigger base.

"no one's dead. Easy work." He smiled as he ruffled their hair. " how's mom?"

"fine" out of another side room walked ino arms folded across her chest. "your late."

"when is work ever perfect." He looked to her speaking in a molotone worthy of scaring shino.

"kids bed." Ino said gently.

"I don't wanna." The boy protested pouting.

"yah- I wanna be with daddy."

"me to, me to " the boy chanted.

"ill spend time with you in the morning, off with you now." He shoved them gently toward their beds.

" so how did it go?" ino whipped her hands on an old apron.

"fine."

" you smell like sex." She looked down.

"so do you." She locked up to face him mouth a gape. " so how are sasuke and chouji. They seem to come around a lot when im gone."

"fine"

"my trip was fine too."

Fin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**what do you guys think?its not my best I know and the part after he is with temari and he comes home I randomly put there**

**anyway what do you think please reply . and check out my other storys.**

Flames welcome. First lemon so an hints are welcome i want to get better.


	2. familyness

This is a sequel to hot desert nights. This story is labbed family ties

**Family Ties**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"stupid sun." shikamaru mubbled pulling the banket over his head. The sun beams shown threw the cracks in the window covers.

About an hour later he crawled from bed , he trudged slowly toward the bathroom.

Opening the door so time later he walked from a steamy shower. He rubbed his hair with a towel to dry it a little. Walking to his dresser he looked threw the drawers. _Black pants, fishnet shirt ,black pants , fish net shirt…_so boring but he found it to troublesome to always wear new things. He had no reason to wear something flashy anyway he would just destroy it at work anyway.

He walked back toward the bed. Grabing his hair-tye from the nightstand he looked at the picture that was proped away from a viewing point on the bed. Ino and him on wedding day. _She looks nice._ He thought to himself. He looked to himself, _hmm… why am I not even watching the camara?_he shook the thought away.

He started to tie his hair up. **Snap** it broke. "damn." He putting his stinging finger in his mouth. Then taking it out he shock of the sting from where it had snapped him. Opening the nightstand drawer was another picture.

He smiled looking at it. It was him and Temari a few years ago. It was a party, they where sitting on a couch togather, a cup of what looked like coca cola in each of their hands. _What a night._ Kiba had spiked the drinks. Now that they had become older most drank a lot at the parties.

He laughed. Picking it up he turned it over.

_Shika, _

_Great night. Let's do it again sometime soon._

It was signed Temari in fancy lettering. They did do more party's togather. They spent a lot of time togather. But he was told he had to marry ino.

Putting the picture away he thought of the day he told Temari about the wedding that was to happen. It couldn't be helped. That was the only day he though he ever saw her cry.

Not long after the wedding he decided to take as many missions as possible, he was gone most days home maybe once a week if even that. He took any sand mission he could get. Temari stayed in touch. Things between them grew till…

"daddy!" a small girl squealed running in and jumping on the the bed. " Daddy, Daddy come watch me!" she smiled insanely jumping up and down messing up the covers.

"ok."

"yay!" she squealed again grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the patio, till they reached the backyard.

"ok , ok watch me!" she held her hands out in front of her mouth. She blew strongly. "looky, looky." She ran over to where he was standing. "see.." she held her hands out lifting them upward.

In her hands was a small bird made from fire. " I can make him dance to." She threw her hands up. The small flaming creature went into the air. She crossed her fingers a few times then holding her index finger in the air she made swirling motions. "can you see it daddy?"

"yes sweetie." He smiled slightly and watched amused as the small child danced like a ribbon girl.finally after a few minutes the bird then flew into her open palm, closing it the bird was extinguished.

" you like? I name him pookie." She looked up eyes beady and craving attention, from her father who she rarely saw but so longed to be with.

"mines better." The boy was leaning against the house wall not to far from where shika stood.

"nut un!" she protested placing her hands on her hips. " mine is." Her tounge poked slowly between her lips. "nunn." She taunted him.

" yes so.Uncle taught me himself!" he was refering to uncle Chouji , shikamaru's best friend and a long time partner. But after he got married they rarely did missions togather.

"uncle isnt that good!" she protested still hands perched on the hips.

"yes so ill prove it!" he began hand signals.

"tran-ki-yo chee!" the boy's body doubled in size.

"now your just fat!" the girl giggled.

"im not fat!" the boy screamed raising a fist. " hu" the boy heavyed out a heavy breath as he slammed his fist into the ground creating a huge crackto the point where the girl was standing.

"ahh-," the girl scramed as she fell down the hole. Shika grabbed her hand and pulled her up at the last second.

"no more!" he said placing Taranie back to the ground. " you are family no killing each other. You learn from each other and learn how to grow by the helping of one another!" he looked down on the two. The kids watched the ground. They hated being scolded. " got it?" he pointed a finger to the pair.

"yes daddy." The girl then hugged his leg she reached now just to his mid thigh. She was short for the age of six. But her brother Chomaru was large for his age of eight coming well to the middle of shika's chest.

" im going inside. Just practice and be good." He turned to walk threw the door.

"ok." The chimmed togather.

"good." He walked into the kitchen. Ino was sitting in a chair face down on the table sobbing.

" a… shika…" she lefted her head slightly and whipped her eyes with a towel. " I didn't want you to see me like this." She stood from the chair and walking to the sink she picked up a dish proceeding to wash it.

" Ino what is it." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stood silently scrubbing. He noticed what she was wearing. Lose pants and a baggy shirt. Completely opposite from her normal wear. She seemed exasperated. Her hair was a mess pulled away from her face and slightly greasey.

"let me give you a break…" he pushed her to the side gently pulling the dish from her hand he slowly lowered it under the water.

"no." she grabbed it back.

"don't be so stubborn, you need a break." He took the dish back.

"let me do it." Jerking it from him she turned to the sink. Her face was a little red now and sweat was starting to form.

He backed down letting her have what she wanted. " mommy!" Chomaru came in screaming holding his arm with the opposite hand.

"what is it baby?" She turned around quickly. The plat shattered into chunks on the floor as she swept Chomaru up in her arms setting him on the counter. She removed him hand and placing a wet towel over his arm she turned to shika.

" idiot." Taranie said walking in the door slamming shut behind her.

"what is it?" shika asked.

Ino lifted the rag slowly. Chomaru's arm was burnt severly.

" Taranie!" shika shouted.

"don't. " ino became louder drowning out shika's yell.

"what" shika turned to her angry and confused.

"how did this happen?" she looked down at Chomaru. " how?"

" I wanted to play with it." He looked from his mother's gaze.

" I was playing with pookie and Chomaru wanted to play so I gave pookie to him but it didn't work." Taranie said filling in the gaps Chomaru had left in his story.

"why would you try to play with fire?" shikamaru looked to his son in concern.

"Aunt hina's kids can do the same things. I wanted to play with fire" he looked up. " I just wanted to." A few tears came from his eyes.

"sweetie," ino hugged him.

"mommy why cant I play with fire like Taranie?" his eyes where wide and alert ready to soak up anything he could learn so he could play with pookie too.

"baby, everyone is made diffrently, He just has it that way. You arent like your sister and your sister isn't like you. People arent ment to be the same." She pulled away from the hug.

"but im like uncle." He cocked his head sideways.

"a… sweetie" she looked to shika for help. He gave none ignoring her pleading eyes. " you and uncle are special like aunt hina's kids. Do you understand?"

" you're a bad person mommy " Taranie breathed under her breath as she walked off. She was only six but she was a spit fire and very much a loner, but she had brains and skill to get things done, she even learned all her jutsu's on her own and was the top in her class.

" I get it , God made me special and uncle special and made us so we can help each other right."

"that's right sweetie." Ino then wrapped his arm before sending him off to play.

When she was done she sat down at the table face in her palms , she was also sweating again and her face was tinted a pink

" you ok?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders..

" I didn't think she would find out so soon."

"well she is _his_ child after all. Smart and quick."

"its not what you think." She turned to face him. " I was drunk, very drunk, it just sorta happened." She shook her head. " it was before we where married those few months."

He looked at her somewhat shocked.

" I was an accident, I didn't know till I went to the docter for stomach pains, my mom found out and then I become engaged. To you. Sasuke decided he wouldn't accept what had happened, he said it was a good time, but he didn't want to commit." She shook her head, " I really thought better of him till that."

" I didn't know, much, but I assumed as much when out of no where I became engaged, and you had a "pre-mature" that was advergae size." He watched her more intently she began to sweat more the pink on her face was now a pale red.

"but Chomaru wasn't an accident, that one we knew what we were doing, he takes responsibility for it. That's why he is always helping him do jutsu's. he promised to help out when ever I needed it."

"did you love him?"

"who sasuke?"

"no, chouji."

"yes." She paused. " I do love him, more than words can say, after we became engaged , I told chouji what had happened, he said he would marry me and treat it as him own.But the wedding couldn't be stopped. My mother wouldn't allow it, she said it would look bad." Ino was breathing deep shallow breaths.

" un." Shika knew that it was chouji. Chouji told him that ino was having his kid. So when Chomaru was born it was giving an Akimichi Clan name, to honor this.

"I still see him a lot," she looked away. " like you and temari …" she trailed off the sentence. Before pauseing. The room was silent for a long while. " do you love her?"

"yes."

"would you have marryed her if I wouldn't have been in the picture?" she looked to the ground ashamed.

"yes." A tear rolled down her cheek hitting the ground softly. " but I don't regret marrying you either."

Ino looked up. " really?"

" I care about you too. Just the level of love is different for you guys."

"ok." Ino smiled using the back of the chair to pull herself up. Once to her feet.she began to walk to the sink. She swayed a little. The red was heavy on her cheeks now along with her forhead.

"ill be back" shika said kissing her on the cheek before walking out of the house.

The breeze calmly rushed across him. It felt nice he thought to himself, just like temari's gentle kisses after she gets worn out. (wink wink)

"hah" he breathed out heavyly. _Glad that's over_ . _I wonder when I will see Temari again…I miss her…_he breathed out heavy again.

He watched night sky from a park bench. Head tossed over the benched back. _Are clouds the only decent thing in this world?_

"hey can I join you?" it was chouji..

"yah.. go for it." He didn't look up but he knew something was wrong with chouji.

" shikamaru I have something to-." Shika interrupted stoping him mid sentence.

"I talked with her about it. Im gonna let her know if anything happens you are to take care of her. I don't want her left alone and stuck like she is now … with someone she doesn't love… ok?"

"shika that's not what im talking about…."

Shika looked up . chouji was sitting next to him on the bench. "hn."

"its that she is pregnant again…" chouji hung his head.

"o-." shika settle back into a comfertable position. " no one else will know they will think its mine till they grow up more and have none of my talents…" ( flash )

"daddy how do you do that?"

"its my jutsu…. You want to try…."

"yes, yes, yes, show me!" Taranie shouted excitedly she watched closely as her dad showed her.

"got it?" he showed her one more time to be safe.

"ok. My turn." She did the hand symbols and tried desperately to change the tree in the backyards shadow. After an annoying ten minutes she gave up. " ill try again another time."

He watched her try and fail everyday. He couldn't seem to help her figure it out. One night he was watching her practice in pure fustration she yelled then lundged at the tree fire shot from her hand leaving a hole threw the tree and burning a hole in the fence on the other side of it.

(end flash)

" they know now, the kids do I mean, or atleast Taranie knows. Chomaru for now thinks God just made him and uncle alike."

"that's good." He looked at shika. " how did Taranie know?"

"did you forget who's kid she is? She has his brains." Shika chuckled. " and his attitude."

"do you think she will inherit-?"

"she might inherit the eyes though it's a small chance, because she's female but she seems stronger than I ever remember sasuke to be even when he was a few years older than she is now."

"so are you and ino going to ever let them meet?"

"no." he paused.

"she doesn't need the trouble. Neither do her mother and i. To troublesome." Shika sighed, " he didn't want her then but he might want her when he see's what she has become." Sigh. " I should get back."

"yah I guess."

" you want come too. You can see Chomaru. He is slightly injured but you can encourage him he will get better faster."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Chouji stood up to walk away.

"ino would really like it if you came, she needs support right now."

"she needs her husband. Not me."

"she needs someone she loves to care for her in away I can't." he put an arm on chouji's shoulder. " its fine. Im with someone else and ino knows about it. She needs you."

Chouji seemed weak and somewhat sappy at the moment but by the time the guys had reached the house everything was fine.

"ino!" shika yelled in the door.

No answer.

"hmm….hold on." Shika walked around some, when he reached the kitchen he found ino on the floor. She was red faced, more than before. Her skin felt cold. Sweat droplets surrounded the small stress lines in her face. " chouji get in here."

Shikamru and chouji then carried her to the bedroom and sat her gentlely on the bed. With a wet wash rag on her head. Shika hoped she would cool down. all the house work and kids, and missions had taken a toll on her body.

Chouji decided he would come over more often to watch over her and help her not be so stressed.

Meanwhile months began to pass. Without a mission to sand. Shika became loney waiting for the time when he could see her again

--------sand village--------

"miss congrats." The doctor came in. Temaro was sitting on the hospital bed, dressed in gown and all.

"what does that mean?" she asked confused.

"well the x-rays show when you where injured on the last mission nothing was broken but you are pregnant. So I wanted to be the first to say con-." She grabbed him by the collar ripping him forward.

"what do you mean im pregnant!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in his face.

"miss can you let go." He said reluctantly gulping. "ill tell you."

"fine." She shoved him away.

"when a guy injects his-"

"no. no. the part where im pregnant!" she threw her hands in the air. " I cant e pregnant I just cant be." She paced the room mummbling to herself.

"well miss you are full of a happy bouncey little girl. It was hard to pin point her because she keeps disapearing."

"disapearing? What the heck are you talking about?" she looked at him funny.

"well she doesn't actually leave your stomach but she apears to not be there when we checked the second time. Like she is playing hide and go seek in the dark with herself."

"or her shadow." Temari rubbed her stomach gentlely watching it. "shikamaru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this was written for raex18 who said I should add to the first one. Here is the add on. I plan to write one more chapter after this but for now here you guys go….

And sorry temari wasn't in it much I wanted to show what was going on that shika would cheat on his wife in the first one where it didn't say much. Ok. Hope you enjoyed please review.


	3. a new thought

Jumping quickly from branch to branch shika landed finally stopping. He looked out at the vast emptyness before him. Pulling a water container from his pouch he began to drink. A few droplets escaped his mouth and ran cooly down his chin. He whiped the drops with his sleeve.

He sat on the branch feet dangling below him. " The clouds are nice out here" He nodded to his own statement. The clouds where thin and not as cottonball shaped as kohona's seemed to be these where strntched out and rain deprived. But still worth while to watch.

He sat thinking of the few events that had happened the last few months.(flash)

"yay!" we get a new brother. Taranie held her mom's stomach. " brother."

"what does it do?" Chomaru poked Ino's belly. Ino giggled.

"it's someone just like you in there." She rubbed her swelling tummy.

"like me?" Chomaru stared at her for a while. After awhile he placed his ear to it. Then giggled.

"what is it " ino asked puzzled.

"he sounds hungry." Then Chomaru luaghed harder. _He really was just like chouji._

"it might be a girl you know." Ino smiled.

"I don't want another sister they are mean." He glared at Taranie.

"I want a brother too." She chimmed in.

"its not up to me you know." Ino smiled rubbing a hand over her stomach. " it kicked."

"me feel!" Chomaru ran over placing his hand in the air. " me feel!" ino took his hand in her's placing it on her belly she moved it around till she found the spot.

"I think he wants out." Chomaru looked up.

"not yet he doesn't we have 5 more months before we see him." She smiled to chouji who had just come in the door. With him being over a lot she had become happyer and healther than she had been previous. He took great care of her and the kids. More than shika ever thought he could do.

( flash end )

shika decideing he better get started again. Jumped down to the ground and proceeded to walk the last short bit to the sand village.

It had been nearly eight months seince the last vist. He hoped she was in good heath. The request had seemed so sudden for him to come.

He hoped he would get to spend more time with her before he left than he had previous times , he had felt so loney recently with the new baby and all he just felt unoticed among the crowds of people.

(flash)

" mam- your daughter." The doctor handed ino a blanket covered girl. Ino kissed the baby's forehead. "hello my angel.what shall we name you?"

The baby coo'ed reaching it tiny hands in the air grabbing at ino's hair.

"would you like to see your family now?"

"yes send them in." she looked down kissing the child's forehead again.

"how did it go?" the group walked in surrounding ino and the child.

"well."

"mommy can I see him." Chomaru desperately trying to pull hiself up on the bed with her. chouji lifted the boy to the bed. Crawling over his mom Chomaru finally reached the small bundle.

"it's a girl."

"a girl." Chouji said softly smiliing.

"whats her name?" taranie said she was tall enough now she didn't need a boost up to see.

"I don't know yet."

"can I pick?" Chomaru said looking at her beady eyes.

"I guess."

He watched her intently. She had a light peach colored fuzz on top of her head. Mmm… peaches Chomaru thought to himself.

"what are you going to name him?" Taranie protested at her brother's silence.

"her." ino corrected.

"Anzu." Chomaru said smiling.

"then Anzu it is." (anzu means apricot.) panning out you see shika standing in the corner of the room looking to the group surrounding the bed.

"ill tell the nurse the name so she can write it down." ino nodded not looking up to him.

Shika walked out of the room. Seeing the nurse at her desk he waited for her lookup before speaking.

"so have you guys decided?"

"Anzu." He said emotionlessly.

"that's lovely." Shika began to walk away headed for the door outside.

"where are you going?" the nurse asked watching him confused.

"I need a drink." With that he disapeared out the door.

(end flash)

the city was packed with people buying, selling , coming, and going. He could have walked blind folded throught them to her house.

When he reached the door he knocked rather loudly.

Kankouro answered the door. " she's in the kichen with Iku."

"thanks." Shika was surprised he was here the family did all still live togater beside gaara who was now village leader. But rarely where they home at he same times.

Iku was kankouro's girl friend she was around a lot. Her and temari got along nicely so she was able to come over a lot.

"temari." Shikamaru called when he reached the kitchen door.

"come in." it was iku. The girls where baking something. _I didn't know temari could cook._

"smells nice." He smiled. Temari was standing at the counter mixing something. Iku was on her way out the door to go back with kankouro she had two cups brownish liquid in her hands.

"have a nice time." She said sweetly shuting the door behind herself.

"its just chocolate brownies." Temari giggled a little. _She seemd extremly happy for some reason and seince when did she giggle._

"when did you start to cook." He sat down at the table. _She looks like she's gained a little weight around her thighs… _( temari was one of those girls who doesn't look pregnant when they are.)

"about a few months ago." She came over kissing his cheek she set a warm brownie and something to drink in front of him. " I figured I'd need to know how to sometime."

"why, I can cook." Shika said taking a sip of the drink. Then realizing he wasn't there enough to even really cook for her hit bit his lip as little. _Think more before you speak…_ his mind badgered him.

"its alright I actually like it." She pulled up a chair and sat next to him with her own plate of brownies and something to drink. " try the brownie."

"alright." He brought it to his mouth. "wait why do I have to try it first?" he looked to her shifting his eyes.

"because I asked…" she smiled. _Why was she being so sweet to him what was wrong with her?_

"ok I guess that's a good reason." He popped it in his mouth. " mmm…" he closed his eyes savoring the taste of warm melting chocolate. He felt like eating a lot more of these.

"like?" she looked to him slightly worried.

"you should cook more often." He mummbled mouth full with another brownie. He swallowed. " so what was so urgent for me to be here, not that this isnt fun but I should be doing business not just pleasure." He kissed her lips. Gentle and calm.

"seince when do you care about busness?" she eyed him. Then clearing her plate and placing it in the sink, she sat back down, " so how is ino and the kids."

"her kids and they are good."he looked away, he felt somewhat ashamed of himself pushing the kids away with the label of not his her's

"o-." she sensed his sadness and tried to change topic. " any easy missions lately?"

"they have another one." He said quietly. Temari just watched him in silence, letting him vent a little. " chouji and her" he sighed " a girl."

"do you not want a girl?" she looked down to her stomach. _should I tell him_ she thought to herself.

"I want one." He watched temari now. " just not his."

"o" she felt somewhat relieved to hear this but still nervous she stayed quiet.

"whats wrong?" he placed a hand on her knee.

"nothing." She said now standing walking to the sink. " so any easy missions lately?"

"all of them nothing really hard to do just a lot of troublesome things." He walked over placing his hands around her waist, " what about you?" he kissed her cheek.

"no missions."

"what do you mean?" he was now facing her she was up against the counterwith him blocking all exit.

"I quit." She smiled faintly before looking away from his gaze.

"you quit." His voice had raised slightly.

"yes."

"why?"

"just because." Now she saw no way to avoid telling him.

"why? Temari don't play games with me." She looked at her eyes, they seemed sadened by his loud bursts.

Pulling away from her slowly he walked back to the table. " im sorry." He said softly, he felt as though he would cry.

"its not entirely you fault." She walked toward him.

"entirely."

"I quit on my own, but because of you and her." she was now in front of him hold his hand she brought it to her belly.

"her?" he questioned.

"shh…" silently he stood waiting then kick. He looked up smiling. "yours."

He kissed her belly. "mine." He breathed out softly. (flash)

"what does it do?" Chomaru poked Ino's belly. Ino giggled.

"it's someone just like you in there." She rubbed her swelling tummy. (end flash)

"someone just like me." He looked up engulfing temari in a hug and kisses.

"it worked he loves the baby." Iku said from behind the door peeping in. " come look come look." She waved kankouro to her.

"if they wanted us in there we would be invited." He shook his head to her. " get over here."

"but sweetie look at them so happy." She smiled.

"get over here before they catch you and ill make you so happy." He lifted then dropped his eyebrows.

She blushed intensely. " yay!" she bounced onto his lap. " master." She layed still acting like a puppet. " I am at your will." She giggled.

Just then the kitchen door burst open. It was shikamaru and temari. Temari was being lead by the hand. " look look." He pointed to her belly. " do you know whats in there? Do you know?" he sounded much like an excited child.

"yah." Iku and kankouro nodded.

"my baby! " he shouted. " my little girl." He kissed her stomach. " and the most wonderfull woman ever!" he then kissed Temari's lips.

After which she mouthed the words help to her friends. Who laughed at her hyper boyfriend.

"so you agreed to it?" iku asked when shika had finally calmed down.

"to what?"

"so you didn't?" she looked to her friend.

"I wasn't there yet."

"what?" shika asked.

"well without a father they can take my child away from me once its born." She looked down.

"we talked with gaara he cant even get the law changed In time for the birth." Kankouro added.

"that's why we called on you."iku said.

"but she has a father, me." He looked to temari confused

"I cant keep her without a steady father acourding to law."

"so what do we do?" shikamaru asked.

"im due in two weeks. If no father is there when I go into labor than I have no child." Temari looked down sadly.

"if she is desperate enough one of the elders has said he will marry her."

"but I don't want to be with an old guy, I want you." A tear fell form her face. " I know ive never asked anything of you in our relationship but for this im asking you to stay."

"but what about my family back in kohona?"

"are they really your family?" kankouro asked.

Before he could answer temari jumped in. " you have till the child's birth to decide but on eway or another im keeping the child, and no matter what you decide ill always love you and you can always see her whenever you want." Temari smiled.

After many heart felt words and such it was time for shikamaru to leave. When he reached kohona ino told him of a gathering of the original rookie nine a runion so to speak that was to take place in to weeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ill stop here. I know I said one more chapter , im dragging it out just a little more. Next chapter will have shika choose and show the rookie nine runion. With things like Taranie meeting sasuke, hinata with 5 kids! And naruto's quiet son? Ok any other idea are welcomed. Next chapter will be the final add. Don't forget to review.


	4. The reunion and life after

Chapter final: The reunion and life after

The bedroom door creaked open. Shika slowly tip toed in lifting the sheets he crawled into the bed beside another lump in the fabric.

"what took you so long?" her voice was low and soft. It was true he had spent about three weeks on a 5 day mission but he wanted to be with her.

"just something I needed to take care of." She shrugged it off rolling opposite of her.

"Alright then." Her breathing was soft barely hearable. "we have a busy day tomorrow, it's the reunion so be ready to go at eight."

Why would he argue with her so late, tired from his journey he decided to not protest her words.

That morning was a drag. The baby cried a lot, hating the peas that he was trying desperately to feed it.

"come on Anzu, you can eat these they are fine." He groaned.

Still the little girl shove it away with her tiny hands.

"Shika are you two ready to go its almost time to go?" ino yelled into the kitchen.

"almost." He yelled back, dropping the still half full food jar into the sink he whipped off her hands and pulled her form the chair carrying her to the main room.

"yours." He handed her to ino who stood dumb founded at him.

" I thought you said you where going to?-" he cut her off.

" you do it! I'm going to go get ready!" he then stormed down the hallway toward the bedroom." Troublesome woman." He mumbled under his breath.

" meet us there ok ?"

"fine." His monotone unemotional filled voice was even a shock to himself.

He heard the door shut. Proceeding for the shower he went in. after he was done he picked out the casual things, black pants, black shirt and a cover over vest. He watched himself in the mirror as he tied up his hair. Am I really cut out for a child I can barely take care of my own problems here why would I want to make another for myself when I don't have to? He interrupted his own thought by clumsily dropping the tie on the counter in front of him. This is so not my day.

Locking the door behind himself he exited headed for the great hall near the hokage's office which was where the meeting was to be held.  
Open reaching the door he saw a small blonde blue eyed boy sitting twitling his thumbs and swinging his feet toward the ground which was inches below him.

" hye, mister." He hadn't looked up.

" hye." Hmm…he looks similar…pushing the thought aside he opened the door entering, he was late enough as it is why be later to talk to some kid?

" there you are." Ino ran over giving him a hug, Anzu was in one arm. " everyone else is already here." She smiled but he could tell she was pissed and he would hear it from her later.

" really come on this way." She dragged him over to a small crowd of people. In it stood chouji, hinata, and her husband kiba, shino stood not far off but not really in the group.

" hye. shika where you sleeping late?" kiba asked fairly perky.

His hair was a little longer than it used to be by about a half inch. He didn't seem to have aged much but he had a few lines by his eyes. He was a lot taller than before but then again he was always taller than Shika himself.

" yah." He stood quiet looking around the group hinata was pregnant again. She stayed in touch with in o often they had become fairly good friends. The kids played together and all that. Kiba was gone often and not home much when ino would send the kids over.

Hinata already had four kids a boy, a set of twins and another boy, the next in her belly would make five. She talked more than when she was young but still soft spoken. Pregnancy had made her somewhat temperamental though.

"can you get me some food?" she asked turning to kiba.

"what do you want?" she smiled can I have barbeque? " she smiled. " smoked and ribs," she giggled softly, " and slaw, rice maybe some pickles." She looked up lost in thoughts of food.

"is that all." Kiba laughed. " I can do the ribs there is some on the table over there." He pointed to the table of food that was set for the guests.

"yum look at that food!" she hurried over to it grabbing a plate she pilled on ribs.

"guess I better go help her carry the plate catch up with you guys later." He waved them off and followed hinata to the table.

"what have you been up to?" chouji asked to shino who had remained quiet this time till now.

He was always tall and he had seemed to stay that way. His glasses had stayed and his collar was still there. He hadn't changed much.

"nothing."

" there has to be something. Are you married?"

"yes."

"where is she?" chouji moved to his toes looking around

"on a mission."

" kids?"

" yes ."

" what kind?"

"boy and girl."

" that's cool, where are they?"

" with her, she is from a different village so she took them to see her parents for the weekend while I stayed here for this, I wish I had gone, everyone here is still boring." He walked off finding a chair to sit in he joined his former team at a table.

"if it isn't ino pig." The voice was familiar and high.

" bitch." They turned to face sakura.

" how are you?" they hugged a friendship like theirs was weird and somewhat awkward for everyone else but if they didn't kill each other I was fine with it.

"good you?"

"same. Kids?"

"three ."

"really? Tell me more." The walked off into there own corner form which you could here squeals and bolts of laughter.

-------outside with Taranie and the blonde boy.--------

"what's your name?" she was close to his face and smiling big.

"Kiyoshi."

"that's a nice name I'm Taranie." She smiled bigger sitting next to him.

After a few minutes she became impatient with his silence.

" wanna watch my new jutsu."

He nodded. " you have to say something first."

" can I watch your jutsu?" he smiled softly.

"only if I can see yours first." She giggled. She rarely laughed to much this boy seemed to bring out her better side.

"ok." He stood up and walked away from the cement thing he had been sitting on. " this is all I can do."

He held out his hand and in it was a small ball of rotating air. He slammed it into a trashcan not far from him. " resagangan !" When you look again the can has a hole threw it and so does the tree behind it.

"that so cool. Kiyoshi." She squealed running over to hug him. She squealed again. " your cool too." She blushed a little.

He blushed too. " ok my turn." She moved away from him and formed the small bird in her hand. " this is pookie." She giggled holding out the small bird.

"can I touch it?"

"you will get hurt."

"no I wont." He protested.

"hold on! im not done yet." She looked away somewhat frustrated. Trailing her finger around pookie followed it. unknown to her they had a late comer to the reunion. Bring her hand to her stomach she made some symbols.

The watched looked on in shock as she played with the fire dancing bird.

"that's so cool Taranie!" the boy jumped up in joy.

" watch this!" bring the hand to her mouth she made an 'o' cupping her hands to her lips the bird flew toward the circle diving at her. When it reached her mouth she blew a small steam stream of air forward.

Fire shot from her lips disintegrating the trash can that Kiyoshi had previously just hit.

"what do you think?" she turned to him. Small burn marks where on her face near er mouth but nothing to serious.

"that was awesome!" the quiet boy shouted.

"I know." She took pride in her work. She didn't even look to a tree behind her. " I know your there, you can come out."

A tall man stepped out the baggy clothes looked well on him. His spiky black hair was held up by a headband. And a red and white fan was clearly visible on his jacket.

"so your smart too."

"yes." She turned to him, unhappy to be bothered when with her new friend.

"and quick to learn jutsu's you shouldn't know."

"who says." She put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"me, you copied them from me."

"no I didn't I learned them all on my own." She poked her tongue out to him.

"so you taught yourself?"

"mommy always said I was quick as a pin with a gift no one else could ever have."

"why did she say that?"

"she said dad, was smart and strong."

"who is your dad and mom?"

"ino, and shikamaru nara," she whispered hand to her mouth. "that's what they tell people but I know he's not really my daddy."

"I think I know."

"will you tell me." She begged.

"you have to ask ino first."

"she wont tell me."

" I think she will now."

---------inside the building--------

"so today was a bust." Shika said slumping down into a chair next to his shinobi teammate.

"I don't know it was kinda nice to see everyone again. Don't you think?"

"maybe but I mean come on? They all have kids married…they all have the life they always wanted no real worries or anything of that so care free." He sighed watching the kids play.

The other kids where playing ninja just like they did when they where little.

"shikamaru."

"hmm…"

"are you ok?"

"yah."

"I can tell when something is wrong with you, you cant really lie to me."

"its just I want kids of my own, and I cant here." He sighed , " but I do have a chance to have kids and a real life."

Chouji understood and nodded.

"ill take care of them for you."

"thanks buddy." He patted shikamaru on the back.

"daddy." Shika turned to see Taranie holding the finger of a tall shinobi he recognized quickly."

"what are you doing back in town?" his stirn statement surprised Taranie but the man took no notice.

"I got an invite." He held up the proof a letter. On it was printed the words Sasuke.

"so mail makes it out there to the snake hole." He crossed his arms.

Chouji stood up and walked away to get ino.  
"yes."

"whats wrong daddy."

"hunny meet your daddy." Shikamaru motioned to sasuke with his eyes.

Taranie looked up at the man smiling.

"Taranie get over here!" ino protested hands on her hips. Her voice was loud and many people turned to watch them.

"no." she clung tighter to sasuke.

"Taranie im not kidding."

"you cant make me."

"im your mother yes I can!"

"just because you're my mom doesn't mean im like you or that ill ever listen to you! You lied to me!"

"Taranie you just don't understand." Ino began to explain.

"I understand fine. And im going with Dad." The words struck ino.

"is it what you want?" Taranie looked up surprised at his words.

"yes. More than ever."

Before anyone else had realized the pair were engulfed by flames. When ino finally opened her eyes. All she could see was the black scorch mark on the ground. Falling into a ball of sobbing tears she went to the ground.

While people were occupied with ino and Sasuke , shikamaru had slipped from site.

Finding himself at a sand village hospital he entered. The room was cold thought the desert outside wind blew strong.

crying shika turned him head to the door as it sung open out came a nurse blanket bundle in hand.

Years later you see a young girl around eight. Running around with her shadow on the wall.

"your it!" she squeals in delight.

"Ren.." You here the voice calling from a house not far away.

"coming." The young girl runs into the house. Pausing when she reaches the kitchen. " yes?"

Shikamaru looked at her smiling. Her eyes where like her mom, her smile reminded him of his own, his dark hair also belonged to the young replica of his wife and him. She wore her hair in four small pigtails that stuck from the back of her head.

"daddy what is it?"

Shika shook his head coming back out from his thoughts. " mom wants your room clean."

"but daddy." She pouted her lower lip, he hated that Temari had ever taught her such a thing. " five more minutes."

He sighed. " ok…"

"yay!" she cheered running back outside.

Sitting back down at the kitchen table he opened a piece of paper it was a letter to Kohona from the sand village Kazekage. It read. We regret to inform you of your nin, Shikamaru Nara's untimely death. It went on with a few more details, but Shika decided to close the letter.

Placing it in a drawer he smiled watching Ren playing outside. He was glad that Gaara had after all become Kazekage and forged a death letter so no one would come looking for him ….. and he could spend the rest of his life happy with his wife Temari and daughter Ren undisturbed by his old home nation.

End chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey gguys sory this chapter took so long...( hides dont kill me!) i had it on a comp at school and w/o flash i couldnt get it home, i finally found a site so i could get it here ! yay site! post reviews on it thanks.


	5. pulling ends togather

I know there will be some questions hope these answer them…..

I left who naruto marryed untold because it wasn't on of the rookie nine…..but he did have a kid Kiyoshi

Sakura isnt maried.

Ino did get burned by sasuke…..kazekage Gaara made a death letter from shikamaru that was sent to Kohona so it looked like he was dead, if you remember what he talked with Chouji about…so ino got remarried to chouji when shika's death note came out hince the talk where chouji said he would take care of them….

Sasuke left with Taranie….. to train his daughter……..

In case anyone really wants it I might write more to this im not sure yet but Im thinking on it this is where I was going to end it but I might just go on with it sometime…. But I have to have enough reviews about going on or I wont.


End file.
